fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC02
Give to you a life! What Eri and Ayame Also are Pretty Cures!? Cure Fight and Sonica birth (何えりとあやめまた彼らはプリキュア！キュアファイトとソニカの誕生 Nan eri to ayame mata karera wa Purikyua! Kyuafaito to sonika no tanjō) Is the second episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 635th episode of the pretty cure franchise Summary The episode begins with Cure Mushroom fight against a Muchitsujo, Mushroom was.... was missing until a mysterious pretty cure appears and save them, Mushroom thanks for the pretty cure and the mysterious pretty cure introduce herself as "Thunder Lady", Mushroom thanks again and Thunder go away. Later, Momoko was sleep in the class and remembering Thunder Lady, the Momoko's teacher wake-up Momoko and very angry with Momoko she let her punishment for 3 hours. 3 hours later, Ayame appears very angry with Momoko saying that if she don't study more, she will remove Momoko from the game club, Eri and Ki were shocked to see that Ayame takes so seriously the studies to take this approach, Ayame say that will help Momoko with the studies, Momoko thanked Ayame and said he would do his best better. Later in the Momoko's house, Ayame made a math question for Momoko Momoko and answered correctly, Ayame praised Momoko saying it has improved a lot and that she was not going to be removed from the club. Eri and Ki, they embraced and Momoko say her first catchphrase, Ayame say that it's time to stop and take a rest, Eri start to talk about Cure Mushroom and this leaves Momoko very nervous and Eri asks them what would their names if they were pretty cure, Eri say Cure Fight, Ki Cure Thunder and Ayame say Cure Sonica and Eri ask for Momoko, Momoko Don't say anything and The Momoko's collar and earrings start to shine, Ayame question about what is this shine an Momoko say that need to go to bathroom. Getting there, Momoko remove her Collar and Luma comes out of the collar. Momoko is very angry with Luma, Luma ask for Momoko why his face was like that, Momoko shouts with Luma and Eri enter in the Bathroom and ask for Momoko if she are okay, and Momoko say yes,but, Momoko are very nervous, a Muchitsujo start to attack the town, and Momoko rushes away from the girls. Eri and Ayame follow Momoko and see Momoko transforming, Mushroom start to fight against the Muchitsujo, Ayame and Eri go to help Mushroom, Mushroom is very surprised with the girls and take a hit Eri and Ayame protect Mushroom and a light start to leave of his hearts. Luma appears saying that Eri and Ayame are Pretty Cure and transform his Video Games into GamePacts, Eri transform into pretty cures following by Ayame, Eri and Ayame transforming in pretty cures called Cure Fight and Sonica. They two fight against the Muchitsujo, Fight and Sonica purified the Muchitsujo with the attack "Crescent Harmony". Mushroom, Fight and Sonica returns to be Momoko, Eri and Ayame. Momoko say to Eri and Ayame she are amazing, Eri and Ayame thanks and they realize that Ki disappeared. Thunder Lady appears in the top of the Clock Tower with her dress and hair swaying in the wind. Major Events. *Eri and Ayame turns into Cure Fight and Sonica to the first time. *Thunder Lady appears to the first time. *Fight and Sonica perform to the first time the attack Crescent Harmony Trivia *Cure Melody appears to thanks for the 15 years of the pretty cure series. Characters Pretty Cures *Cure Melody (In opening only) *Momoko Yoshida / Cure Mushroom *Eri Asuka / Cure Fight *Ayame Hayato / Cure Sonica *'Thunder Lady' Mascots *Luma Villans *Daikirai *Pussy *Muchitsujo Others *'Ki Kaminari' Items uses For Transformation *'GamePact' *'Cartridges' For attack *'Cartridges' For keep the cards *'TBA' Carts used *'Cure Mushroom transformation card' *'Cure Fight transformation card' *'Cure Sonica transformation card' Locations *Odayakana *Odayakana Primary Middle School Category:Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosaEpisodes